Unexpected Places
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Ichigo is a normal high schooler who happens to skip school every Monday. Shirosaki just happens to go to the library every Monday. Sometimes love can come from unexpected places. ShiroxIchi Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first Bleach Fanfiction and I know that Ichigo seems OOC but who cares! I know this chapter is short but it seems like most IchiHichi fics have short chapters. I don't know if this will be the normal length of chapters yet but whatever. _

_As you may notice, this story has no title, if you can think of a cool title tell me and I won't eat you._

_For all of my Kingdom Hearts alerters/favers out there, I won't forget about those stories! For my Yu-Gi-Oh ones, it might be best if you gave up on me. _

_Unlike my other fics not only is this based off of real life but it's also being written with my bestest friend in the whole world! This fic is dedicated to her. Hope you like it Setia-chan!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who owns Bleach or any of its characters? Well I doz not!_

It was about nine thirty-ish in the morning, way too early for anyone to be awake, unless they were in school or had a job. So naturally Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting at a computer in the library on this cold Monday morning, obviously NOT in school but he didn't really care. He always skipped school on Mondays, and the place he was usually found was either at the mall, or the library.

He was doing everything he could while he was online so he would be able to make the bus back home. He was on both Myspace and Facebook, commenting on his best friend's statuses, pages, walls, whatever. While texting him at the same time.

Ichigo's best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, moved last summer. They had been like twins separated at birth, despite the nine month age difference, they were practically inseparable. They shared all of their secrets and always kept them.

They did everything together, they joined clubs, watched movies, walked home together, laughed at stupid things, spent the night at each other's houses, talked about random things, prank called people, plotted together, went swimming, they went everywhere together even though they only knew each other for less than a year.

They had met during their freshman year of high school, Toshiro was thirteen and Ichigo was fourteen. They met in drama class, which soon became their favorite class and then became one of their least favorite, but that's a story for another time. They quickly became friends. Sometime in October, Toshiro found out that his dad was going to lose his job. Immediately his family were making plans to move, they decided on a town near Houston, Texas, a good 1,267.7 miles away from Akron, Ohio, which is where they had lived. Toshiro's mom didn't want to move in the middle of the school year so the family decided to stay until summer vacation. Around January, when the new semester began Ichigo and Toshiro were best friends and by the end of April they were inseparable.

Then June came around, June 17th. That was the day that Ichigo and Toshiro were separated, forced to communicate through e-mail, phone calls, and texts.

Now they were both fifteen, Ichigo would be sixteen in just a little over a month and in their sophomore year of high school and they were still as inseparable as ever, texting back and forth all day, during school and in the middle of the night.

One person may wonder what exactly the two could talk about for so long. Well, Ichigo was staring at the current focus of conversation.

He just walked into the library, his skin and hair a pale white, his eyes were yellow, like fire, but instead of white surrounding the pupils it was inky black, he was tall, probably taller than Ichigo himself. He was sporting a black tee with 'The Used' in red letters, one of Ichigo's favorite bands. His legs were adorned with jeans, a studded belt around his waist, chains draping down his right leg. He wore a black hat striped with white and a red bandana worn like a head band beneath it. Plain white shoes covered his feet and a red backpack covered his back, a shit-eating smirk lay on his lips.

Ichigo's breath was caught in his throat and he was completely speechless as he watched the stranger sit at the computer to his left.

Ichigo immediately started texting Toshiro, his fingers flying over the keys, a grin on his face as he immediately became happy beyond belief.

_NOT A TOSHIROxICHIGO STORY!!! _

_This story is all Ichigo and Shirosaki but with a side paring with Toshiro, not sure which though._

_Hope y'all like it! Alerts/Faves/Reviews are love!!!_

_P.S. I need a romantic interest/boyfriend for Toshiro, anyone have any good ideas cuz I don't usually read stories with him in them let alone with pairings with him._

_Peace Out!_

_-Emma-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, I promise to keep my author's notes small unless there is some important information y'all need to know, so just bear with me this should be the last long note for a while._

_First off this story starts in the middle of October, and the reason it's cold is because it's in Ohio, it's already started snowing there. _

_Second thank you to __**Comet1234 **__for giving me the idea to make Kusaka Toshiro's boyfriend, I don't know exactly when he'll show up but this is a side pairing and not really important and if you don't care about what goes on with them you can just skip it and there shouldn't be too much plot in those parts._

_As for the title I'm still undecided about it but I'll try to decide soon._

_Story Dedicated to Setia-chan._

---

Shirosaki Ogihci liked to think of himself as crazy, or rather clinically insane. He didn't have many friends because he scared people, but he was completely fine with that. He never really felt the need to have many friends. He did however have a girlfriend. Her name is Rukia, and he was definitely planning on getting rid of her soon. She was smothering him too much and he loved to be free, he didn't want to be controlled. As soon as he found a decent excuse he was going to break up with her.

Shirosaki was a twenty year old college student. Every Monday morning he went to the library, he loved the library because Rukia never thought to look for him there. He used to go there to escape from his current girlfriend or boyfriend while they were in the middle of a fight or disagreement. They never thought to look for him there and pretty soon the library became his own personal safe haven.

So on a chilly Monday morning he walked into the library at nine thiry-eight sharp. He made a beeline for the computers barely sparing a glance at the computer to his right until the occupant spoke up.

"Hey, I like your shirt." Shirosaki twisted his body in his chair to look at the boy next to him.

The guy looked to be in his late teens, his hair was a bright orange and his eyes a light brown. He wore a yellow shirt with black graphics and plain jeans. Dirty old converse that looked pretty ratty adorned his feet and a black backpack with white music notes leaned against his chair.

The teen was obviously shy, Shirosaki decided, so he put a friendly smile on his face and thanked him. The teen mumbled something that Shirosaki didn't catch and then went back to looking at his computer.

Shirosaki felt the grin slide onto his face and he turned to his computer as well. He liked this guy, he was just too cute for his own good. Shirosaki just wanted to run his finger through his hair and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Shirosaki just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Every twenty seconds or so he would glance at the redhead whose name was unknown. Shirosaki wanted to just ask the guy's name but for some reason he did not. Shirosaki didn't exactly know why, but he wanted the redhead to tell him his name of his own accord.

He was texting someone, his fingers flying across the keys and a grin on his face. When he received a new text he smile would get bigger and he would occasionally laugh at the message and would reply immediately.

Shirosaki immediately decided that he want to make him laugh and smile like that. He wanted to be the one who made him light up the room, because that kid's smile lit up the room better than any light ever could.

And now he was done being poetic, he scared himself when he got like that.

But on the other hand, he finally found his reason to break up with Rukia.

---

_Hope you guys liked it! Alerts/Faves/Reviews are love!_

_Peace Out_

_-Emmy-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so the only important thing here is that the bold are texts and yes, Setia-chan I changed it._

_The characters actually start acting like themselves! Woohoo!_

-

Ichigo didn't know why he was skipping school again, on a Wednesday too. Probably because he was hoping that the guy with the white hair was at the library again. He was a pretty good student anyway, all As and Bs so his teachers never really cared if he wasn't there.

Instead of going on the computer like usual he browsed the shelves, examining movies that looked interesting while keeping one eye trained on the entrance, watching for the other. Ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket and his hand flew to it and pulled it out. He flipped it open and saw a text from Toshiro.

He immediately opened it and replied and then he saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and saw the guy with the white hair. He was wearing a brown hoodie and baggy jeans that were held up with a plain black belt. A New York Yankees baseball hat sat on his head.

Ichigo started texting frantically,

**Shit, Toshi, he's here!! I'm gonna go talk to him!**

He put his phone back in his jeans pocket, then he gathered up all of his courage, he walked over to the albino and greeted him with a hello.

He turned to Ichigo and smirked, looking twisted. "Sup? You're the guy from the other day right?"

Ichigo nodded, glad that he had remembered, that means that he was thinking about him, if only for a minute to remember his face.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo held his hand out eagerly.

"Shirosaki Ogihci, nice to meet you." Ichigo smiled and quickly tried to think of a topic of conversation so he wouldn't have to say goodbye so quickly but his mind was coming up blank so he said the first thing that flew into his head.

"I like your hat." Ichigo blurted.

Shirosaki looked amused, and he grinned, "Really? You like the Yankees?"

Ichigo honestly had no clue what he was talking about but he nodded anyway, "Yeah, I have a hat just like that." 'No you don't' he told himself. He didn't care though, it was keeping their conversation going.

"Cool, so I was wondering, how old are you?" Shirosaki asked, and suddenly Ichigo's brain just shut off.

"Uh, you first." Shirosaki was a little confused but answered confidently nonetheless.

"Twenty!" He grinned happily as though please with himself.

"I'm seventeen1" Ichigo said, and immediately regretted it. 'Why? Why did he say that?'

"Awesome, not legal yet, though." Ichigo immediately blushed.

"What?" He demanded angrily. "Y- you pervert!"

Shirosaki chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself it was merely an observation, besides, I have a girlfriend." Ichigo felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Oh, whatever, like I care." Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. Then his phone started vibrating and he jumped slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was immediately grabbed by Shirosaki and the albino started typing away at the keys while Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo demanded and was shushed by some other patrons of the library.

"Nothing," Shirosaki said with a grin. Ichigo tried to grab the phone but Shirosaki held it above his head, merely a few inches out of Ichigo's reach.

Ichigo jumped for it but Shirosaki turned and had his back to Ichigo as he started pressing the keys again. Ichigo felt his face heat up as he thought about what Toshiro might've said in the message, Toshiro was very weird and probably said something random like Mansex or Strawberry rape. A regular occurrence for his best friend, especially if he got a hold of some sugar.

Or he may have said something about Shirosaki! Shit! Ichigo really needed to get his phone back. Suddenly the phone was thrown over Shirosaki's shoulder and Ichigo had to dive in order to prevent it from shattering on the ground.

He flipped his phone open and saw that the text message was unopened. Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion and Shirosaki grinned.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Shirosaki replied innocently.

Ichigo glared at him suspiciously and opened the text from Toshiro.

**Haha, nice have fun with that…. MANSEX!!!**

Yeah, typical Toshiro.

-

_Hope y'all like it!_

_Peace Out_

_-Emmy-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

_Woot! Holy fudge another chapter! Yayz! _

_Also I finally thought of a title for this story! Yay!_

_Warning: This chapter has some minor swearing… yeah. _

_-_

Toshiro really hated his new school. For some strange reason girls loved to hang out with him and most of his so called "friends" happened to be girls. He always have, and always will never like girls. They probably thought he was _cute _or something. God he really hated girls, especially the ones who insisted on hanging out with him.

One was a virgin slut, how that's possible he didn't even really know. All he knew is that she has had at least four boyfriends since he met her less than two months ago and she says she's a virgin. She also says that Toshiro is her best friend so she must obviously lies about some things.

Another was best friends with the virgin slut, she annoys Toshiro but not nearly as much as the virgin slut does. She always gets hyper and talks his ear off, she snaps her gum constantly and yells at one of his actual friends every day.

There was this stupid bitch too. She was friends with the virgin slut too, another of her 'best friends'. Toshiro swears the virgin slut calls everyone her best friend. She doesn't talk to him much but always hangs out with him because the virgin slut won't leave him alone and she's always with the virgin slut.

All of the others were just idiots whohe blatantly ignore happily.

Toshiro's actual friends consist of about three people.

First is Renji, the two met on the first day in gym class and have been friends ever since. Renji constantly teases Toshiro about his height but Toshiro always beats him up for it. Toshiro thought it was a good relationship and the two always stuck up for each other.

Second is Byakuya, he is one of Renji's friends also in his gym class. They talk sometimes, but Byakuya is really quiet most of the time.

Third is Sojiro. He's in Toshiro's Geometry class, the two always talk about movies, music, idiots, and a whole bunch of other random things. It wasn't long before Toshiro developed a small crush on him which grew bigger every day they spoke to each other.

Toshiro was sitting in Art class when Ichigo sent the text to him.

**Omg! White hair, black hat, cool shirt just entered the library! :D**

Toshiro just stared at the text for a moment before replying.

**Umm.. Ichi, a bunch of random things just flew into the library???? O.o**

Toshiro hid the phone as the teacher came by to inspect his drawing. His phone vibrated and he opened it under the table as the teacher walked away.

**No! You idiot! A guy, a very hot guy might I add.**

Toshiro laughed silently and started to reply with his left hand and he continued drawing with his right.

**Hmm… good for you. Did you say something to him?**

Toshiro new the answer even as he sent the text. There was no way Ichigo would be so freaking happy about this guy AND be able to say more than five words to him.

**I told him that I like his shirt, :) He's sitting at the computer right next to me!**

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He knew it. Not that Toshiro would be able to say anything either.

**Cool, what type of shirt is he wearing?**

"Shiro!" Virgin Slut called out. Toshiro winced and glared at her. She leaned over the table to look at his drawing. "It looks great, Shiro!"

"I told you not to call me that," He looked at the abstract mess of a drawing that was supposed to be ducks. "And my drawing sucks."

"Aww! Don't say that it's better than mine!" She showed him a drawing that was indeed worse than his.

"It's just a bunch of scribbles." He said in disbelief as he stared at the mess of pencil on her paper.

"I know, right?" She smiled, and he groaned. His phone vibrated.

**The used, awesome right?**

Toshiro rolled his eyes, off course, Ichigo has such a weak heart, easily swayed by studded belts and band tees.

**Of course it is. **

"Who're you texting, Shiro?" Virgin Slut asked.

Toshiro winced and glared at her, "Don't call me that!" He growled angrily and slid his phone shut.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She apologized, "Who were you texting, Toshiro?"

"Ichigo, who else would I be texting?"

His phone vibrated against his leg.

**And what is that supposed to mean?**

Toshiro grinned as he replied.

**STRAWBEERY RAPE!**

The teacher ordered the Virgin Slut back to her seat, thankfully away from Toshiro and he sigh in relief knowing that it was going to be a long day. His phone vibrated.

**Who gave you sugar, Toshi?**

-

_Hey guys, I really love all the reviews that I've been getting! You all rock and I love you! I'm so surprised that I can keep updating so much, I think it's because the chapters are so short but they've been getting slightly longer each time! See? SEE!? Haha, okay. _

_Sorry if this chapters a little boring, it's just showing how Toshiro's life is all the way in Texas, so far away from the IchiHichi and he's going to be so upset when he missed all the awesomeness._

_Ahem. Yeah sorry for the swearing but whatever._

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Toshi, do you know what the Yankees is?**

Ichigo hit send as he sat down on the bus. He was going to the mall and was going to buy that Yankees hat that Shirosaki was wearing. That way he wouldn't know that Ichigo had been lying to him. Ichigo's phone went off loudly, playing an upbeat guitar solo.

**You mean the baseball team?**

Ichigo hurried to reply, it was a baseball hat wasn't it?

**Yeah, I think so.**

Ichigo leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling of the bus, the lights blinding him momentarily before he shut his eyes. His phone went off.

**They're the New York baseball team, they're really awesome, my favorite team even if I don't follow baseball all that much.**

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His phone went off again, instead playing a different tone, which Ichigo recognized as Liar, Liar by The Used. He looked at the screen and it said he received a text from Shiro Baby.

What the fuck?

He opened the message.

**Sup, baby, how you doing? Love, Shirosaki**

Ichigo blushed at the words 'baby' and 'love'. So that's what Shirosaki had been doing with his phone. Ichigo texted him back, a scowl set in place on his face. Hey! That rhymed!

**Baby?!? Love?! Wtf is wrong with you, pervert!**

He hit send and then started texting Toshiro, trying to keep a straight face.

**You'll never guess who just texted me!**

Ichigo stared at his phone eagerly, waiting for one or the other to text him. Then he glanced around and noticed all of the stares he was attracting so he put a bored expression on his face and coolly slid his phone into his pocket.

Liar, Liar started playing and Ichigo jumped and yelped loudly as he tried to get his phone out of his pocket, somehow falling out of his seat in the process. He finally managed to get it in his hands and open it.

**Aww.. you know you love it when I call you that Strawberry.**

Ichigo glared at the screen of his phone from his position on the floor in the middle of the bus.

"Damn bastard!" Ichigo yelled at his phone as his face heated up.

**Fuck you, that's the first time you ever called me that.**

Ichigo sent the message and went back to glaring at his phone and jumped slightly when Toshiro texted him.

**Me.**

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, stupid sarcastic Toshiro.

**No! You idiot! Shirosaki did! :D**

The reply was almost immediate this time.

**Really? You gave him your number and you didn't tell me? I feel so loved, dumbass.**

The bus pulled to a stop and Ichigo peered out the window to see the large mall right in front of them. He leapt to his feet and got off the bus eagerly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets in a vain attempt to warm them up as he entered the mall, yelping loudly as his phone went off again.

**Aww… Ichi doesn't love me. I'm gonna go cry now, or maybe kill myself, I'm sure Hot Topic would have something in the suicide department.**

Ichigo's eyes widened, Shirosaki was at the mall? He was going to kill himself at Hot Topic!

"No! Shirosaki!"  
Ichigo started running in the direction where he knew Hot Topic was, since he visited the store so often. He pushed past old people an little kids, sending them flying without so much as an apology in their direction. He arrived at the dark store and burst inside.

"DON'T DO IT SHIRO!!!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him like he was insane. Ichigo's eyes widened at what he'd just done and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry, everyone, just keeping shopping and ignore the crazy dude in the doorway." Ichigo looked at the source of the voice and saw a white grinning face.

Shirosaki wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led Ichigo right out of the store. Shirosaki didn't let go until they were safely outside of the mall and sighed in relief.

"You're an idiot y'know that, Ichi?" Shirosaki smirked at him fondly. "I wasn't really going to kill myself."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking and I just panicked and now you probably think I'm an idiot but you worried me so I freaked-" Shirosaki put a hand up to stop the redhead.

"Shut up." He commanded. "You actually helped me."

"What do you mean? How could that possibly help you?"

Shirosaki pulled his hands out of his pocket to show a pair of gloves, a ring, some chains, and a black and green studded belt, obviously stolen from the store they had previously occupied.

Ichigo stared at him speechless for a moment, how had he managed to all of that in his pocket? "You stole those?" He said after a full minute.

"Umm, maybe?" Shirosaki said with a wide smirk.

"Oh god, and I'm your damn accomplice! They'll never let me back in there!" Ichigo cried to the heavens.

"You're a very weird person aren't you?" Shirosaki asked as Ichigo started asking the sky how its day was.

-

_Hope y'all liked it, that's going to be the last chapter for tonight I think. Remember, Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love!_

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long, on Thursday I was up until one to finish an essay that was due on Friday and then Friday I was tired because I had to get up at six in order to get ready and get to the bus in time._

_But enough of my excuses, this chapter is slightly shorter so sorry!_

-

Toshiro was really not a patient person. In fact he was probably one of the least patient people in the state of Texas and Ohio combined. If anyone ever made Toshiro wait for no apparent reason they would suffer hell, along with anyone else who happened to be with Toshiro during his time of waiting. One could find Toshiro cussing at random people and things if he got just a tad impatient.

So that was how Renji found Toshiro during lunch. Sitting at their table cussing at his cell phone and cursing Ichigo's existence.

Yeah.

"Yo, Toshiro, you okay?" Renji asked cautiously as he set his tray on the table.

"No I am not okay, I texted Ichigo more than half an hour ago and he still hasn't answered me!" Toshiro punched the table, knocking over Renji's unopened carton of milk.

"Umm, okay then. Have fun with that." Renji said as he up righted his milk.

Toshiro picked up his phone from its former position on the table and began to text ferociously, sending about twenty texts in under a minute.

Toshiro started laughing insanely and Renji scooted his chair further down the table from him.

"HEY, SHIROOOOO!!!" Toshiro winced and slammed his head on the table as Virgin Slut sat down way too close to him. Renji gave him a sympathetic look before grinning at his misfortune.

"How many times must I tell you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toshiro growled out. Virgin Slut just started bouncing in her seat as her best friend sat down next to her, thankfully taking the girl's attention off of him for the moment.

His cell phone vibrated and Toshiro let out a triumphant yell as he dived for it, knocking over his own bottle of water as he did so.

**Geez, Toshi, sometimes I forget how impatient you are. Three guesses to who I met at the mall. :D**

Toshiro rolled his eyes, he should've known.

**The great almighty Sex-god you happen to call Shirosaki, right?**

The two girls suddenly got into an argument about whale balls.

Yeah you heard that right, Whale Balls. They were arguing on whether or not whales actually had balls. Why did he hang out with them again? Oh yeah, because they forced him.

"TOSHIRO~!!!!!!" Virgin Slut suddenly yelled and got in Toshiro's face. He grimaced jerked his face back, almost falling out of his seat in the process. "Do whales have balls?" She asked loudly, attracting attention from the tables surrounding them.

"Well," Toshiro couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. "They _are_ mammals, so they must, I think."

"Yes, but-" Toshiro nearly cried in happiness when his phone vibrated again, he held up a hand to silence the girl, somehow keeping an apathetic face as he reached for his phone calmly.

**HELLZ YEAZ!!! He probably thought I was insane though.**

Toshiro raised his eyebrows.

**Why?**

The two idiots started arguing again and Renji had left sometime during the conversation and Toshiro was left alone with the Virgin Slut and her friend.

Shit.

Toshiro groaned and lay his head down on the table. He stared at his phone, willing it to vibrate so he could escape this torture for at least a minute. Then, as if answering his call, Ichigo replied.

**I'll call you later to tell you.**

Toshiro glared at his phone and his grip around it tightened and he wondered for a minute if he could crush the small electronic device. He decided against trying for fear of what his mother would do to him if she found out that he crushed his phone on purpose just because Ichigo was forcing him to wait, yet again.

He formulated his reply, just two small words that didn't express his hate quite enough.

**Fuck you.**

-

_I really do love Toshiro, he's so cool! _

_Hope Y'all like it!_

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	7. Chapter 7

_I really love this story and it's reviewers/readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter the next will be up soon!_

-

After leaving the mall Shirosaki and Ichigo decided to head home. Shirosaki was immediately delighted to discover that they needed to ride the same bus. They sat next to each other with their knees touching. Shirosaki retrieved his Ipod from the depths of his hoodie and offered one earphone to Ichigo.

Shirosaki couldn't help but smile back at the teen when his strawberry grinned widely and took the black earphone and inserted it in his ear. Yeah that's right, Ichigo was _his._

"So why don't you have your own car?" Ichigo asked after a moment, Avenged Sevenfold blasting his eardrums.

"I have a motorcycle." Shirosaki said lightly looking to Ichigo.

"Really?" Ichigo looked confused and Shirosaki's heart melted a bit at the sight. "Then why are you riding the bus?"

"Because whenever I go to the library or the mall or both I bring home too much stuff to carry on my motorcycle." Shirosaki couldn't help but notice that his and Ichigo's legs were touching and he smirked.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ichigo looked away for a moment.

"Well, why don't you have a car, Ichi?" Shirosaki asked, making Ichigo look at him again.

Ichigo blushed slightly for a reason unknown to Shirosaki and he decided not to mention it. "Because my family doesn't have enough money and any money we do have goes to pay the bills."

"Oh, that sucks." Shirosaki said, he truly felt bad for the teenager, he knew what it was like not to have any money. "So, who're you texting all the time, your girlfriend?" Shirosaki didn't show it, but on the inside Little Shirosaki was tearing out his hair waiting for the answer.

Ichigo snorted. "No, if you really need to know I am texting my best friend who happens to live in Texas. I don't have a girlfriend _or _a boyfriend."

Little Shirosaki started jumping in joy on the inside and then he started having a party. Shirosaki could hear the bass pounding in his head.

Maybe he should get that checked out.

"What about you?" Shirosaki almost didn't hear the question due to the music inside his head and he blocked it out and focused on Ichigo.

"Oh, I have a girlfriend," Shirosaki was delighted at the flash of disappointment in Ichigo's eyes. "But I'm going to break p with her soon, she's just a little too clingy." Typical excuse for breaking up with a girl. Shirosaki loved the way Ichigo's eyes filled with hope at that statement.

"Hmm, that sucks." Ichigo said.

"Not really, I've been wanting to break up with her for a few weeks but I just haven't gotten the chance, besides," Shirosaki purposely looked into Ichigo's eyes, hoping he'd get the hint, "I've already gotten over her."

He didn't think Ichigo understood but that was fine. Suddenly Ichigo cursed loudly, startling Shirosaki and the other passengers.

"What's wrong?" Shirosaki asked, fighting the urge to clutch at his chest in shock.

"I forgot to get the hat at the mall!" Ichigo yelled and shook his fist in the air. Shirosaki couldn't get over how cute he was.

"What hat?" Shirosaki saw the teen begin to get flustered.

"Um, well I-I n-needed to get a n-new hat because," Ichigo seemed to get more and more confident as he spoke. "I remembered when I was talking to you at the library earlier that my Yankees hat got ruined because my dad got blood on it."

"Blood?"

"Umm, yeah my dad is, well, weird." Ichigo flinched, probably at the memory.

"Aww, poor Ichi," Shirosaki ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled and swatted the offending hand away.

"Aw, shit." Shirosaki said as the bus turned onto a street. "Here's my stop." He didn't want to leave his poor strawberry but he really needed to talk to Rukia.

"Aw, okay then. Bye Shiro!" Shirosaki grinned at the usage of his nickname and then suddenly got an idea.

"Here," He said to Ichigo and he took his New York Yankees hat off and placed it atop Ichigo's orange hair. "Bye, Strawberry!" He called and made his way to the front of the bus before Ichigo could protest. After he hopped off he waved to Ichigo who stared at him from the other side of the window on the bus, Ichigo waved back as the bus drove away.

Shirosaki pulled out his phone and quickly opened a text to a contact entitled "Strawberry".

**Take care of my hat Strawberry. Love, Shiro**

-

_I really love this chapter and I know Setia-chan would love it too. The next one is going to be a little longer._

_Hope y'all like it! Remember Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love!_

_-Emma-chan_


	8. Chapter 8

_I like this chapter but I don't. Setia-chan, you're going to love it, you'll see why near the end. Woot!_

_I have given away too much, just read the gosh darn story!_

_Enjoy~!_

_-_

Rukia knew something had been wrong with Shiro for weeks. He had been getting more and more distant, spending less and less time with the girl. He stopped answering her calls and rarely ever returned them. Her texts and e-mails were likewise ignored. She knew what was happening.

Her friends had warnded her, Orhime and Tatsuki had both dated Shiro, even Ishida and Renji had. They all told her the exact same thing.

"He's going to break your heart."

She hadn't believed them at first, even though she had comforted them after Shiro had dumped them. She thought that she had been different to him. She truly believed that Shiro loved her and she loved him too.

She thought they had been perfect together.

Sure she had been skeptical at first. She even refused to go out with the Heartbreaker because of what he had done to her friends.

But he had managed to sway her and at first they had kept their relationship a secret. Rukia did not want her friends to be angry with her because of Shiro and he had agreed at first.

The first date was amazing, he had taken her to a carnival and won her a Chappy the Bunny stuffed animal that was bigger than her. Sure it was cheesy and cliché but Rukia didn't care because it made her happy.

The second date was just as great, first a movie, then dinner, and finally a walk in the park. Shiro had been so sweet that Rukia completely forgot why she wouldn't go out with him in the first place.

The third date was the bowling alley. Rukia had made Shiro promise not to go easy on her and the albino had beat her, having gotten a perfect score. That night was their first kiss and when Rukia had invited Shiro inside he declined say her wanted to "take things slow".

Rukia's heart melted and she knew he was the perfect guy for her.

The fifth date was when Rukia decided to tell her friends what was going on. She brought them to a restaurant and invited Shiro to come along.

There, in the middle of the restaurant, was an explosion. Renji and Ishida glared hatefully at the albino and shout at him angrily. Tatsuki had flipped over the table in her rage and tried to throw her chair at him. Orihime just sat there and looked at him sadly.

Needless to say they were kicked out of the restaurant and they got into a huge argument in the parking lot. Rukia had to stop Tatsuki and Renji from killing Shiro and had to stop Ishida from leaving.

She explained to them what was going on and Shiro just leaned against the wall of the restaurant and watched.

Ishida left without a word after she finished explaining.

Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime all said the same thing though.

"He's going to break your heart."

Renji assured Rukia that as long as she still kept in contact with Shiro he would never speak to her again. She didn't even hesitate in telling him that she wasn't going to break up with Shiro.

Rukia hasn't spoken to Renji or Tatsuki since.

Ishida and Orihime still spoke with her sometimes but they weren't nearly as close as they used to be. But Rukia hadn't cared as long as she had Shiro.

Now here she was, sitting on her couch with Chappy, watching a crappy movie, eating chocolate ice cream and waiting for Shiro to get there. He had promised that he would come at seven, it was now nine. But she wouldn't stop waiting.

He started growing distant about three weeks ago and stopped answering her calls, texts, and e-mails on Monday. She knew what was going on. She had seen it happen with four other people.

He had found someone new and was going to break up with her.

And now she had no friends to comfort her.

There was a knock on her door and she didn't bother getting up. If it was Shiro he would just let himself in, if it wasn't than they weren't important.

Shiro walked into her living room. He was grinning happily and it hurt her heart.

He was looking great as always, wearing a brown hoodie that she remembered buying him and baggy jeans that were held up with a plain black belt. He held his cell phone in one hand.

"Hey babe," He said with a smirk. "We need to talk."

Rukia's stomach dropped and she turned her gaze back to the television in order to hide her tear-filled eyes from Shirosaki.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" She knew the answer but didn't want to drag this whole thing out by having Shiro explain everything to her. She remembered Orihime telling her that Shiro had explained his new interest in deep detail. She shuddered at the thought of knowing who had stolen Shiro from her. No, he never belonged to her anyway, so they weren't stealing him.

"Yup, they're so great and their name –"

"Don't say anymore, " Rukia stopped him, "Just get the fuck out of my house." She growled.

Shiro complied with another grin and salute. "See ya around, or maybe I won't." And then she heard the door close.

She waited another minute before bursting into tears. She hugged Chappy close to her, burying her face in the soft fur.

Then her phone rang. She checked the caller id. It was Orihime.

She didn't know why she answered the phone, especially in her state. Normally she would ignore it and keep crying but she choked back her sobs and answered, perhaps hoping to get some comfort out of her friend.

"Hello?" She was relieved at how strong her voice sounded.

"_Hey Rukia! How're things going, I haven't talked to you since last week!" _Orihime's voice came over the phone.

Rukia couldn't help it, she just broke and started sobbing into the phone.

"_Are you okay?"_ Orhime asked, her voice was panicked.

"N-no." Rukia choked out.

"_Is it Shiro?" _Orihime asked.

"_I'm coming over right now." _She said after receiving no answer.

Half an hour later Rukia was still bawling her eyes out and there was another knock at the door.

She got up from the couch and stumbled on the way to the door, catching herself on the wall. She shuffled her feet and made it to the door without falling flat on her face.

Rukia opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Not only was Orihime there but so was also Ishida, Renji, and Tatsuki.

If Rukia wasn't already crying she would've burst into tears at the sight of them, instead she opted for throwing her arms around all of them and crying into Renji's chest.

-

_Finally! Now Shiro and Ichi are free to make strawberry babies….._

……_.Yeah…._

_So this chapter may have been boring especially to those who hate Rukia, I know I didn't really like writing it, but I'll have you know that I do like Rukia I just hate her being paired with Shiro or Ichigo for that matter, hence the reason I hated to write this._

_There won't be much of Rukia from now on, maybe one or two more chapters where she shows up and none where it's in her point of view._

_Hope y'all like it! Remember Alerts/Faves/Reviews are love!_

_Peace Out_

_-Emmy-chan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Woot, chapter nine!_

_-_

Ichigo waited impatiently as he waited for Toshiro to pick up the phone. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And wai- okay you get it.

After trying the seventh time Toshiro finally picked up and started yelling at Ichigo.

"_HAHA TAKE THAT! HOW DO YOU LIKE WAITING YOU BITCH! NOW YOU HAVE FELT SOME OF MY PAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Came Toshiro's voice from the receiver.

"Toshiro? What? The? Fuck?" Ichigo asked.

"_YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR HOURS ICHI! HOURS! THIS IS MY REVENGE ON YOU , YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WAITING AND ..!!!!!!!"_

"Look I'm sorry Toshi, but I need to tell you everything that happened!" Ichigo fell backwards onto his bed.

"_WOOHOO! Sorry, that was random." _Toshiro started giggling.

"Shit, when did you get a hold of sugar?" Ichigo winced.

"_Umm, Renji gave me some Pixy Stix during gym and I saved them for now."_ Ichigo could practically _hear_ him grinning.

"Okay, well listen up, then you can rant about random things like you always do when you're high on sugar."

"_Okay, Strawberry."_

"Okay so I skipped school again today and went to the library because I was hoping to see him there. Anyways I saw him and he was looking so good and he was wearing a Yankees hat today. So I went up to him and I accidently told him that I have a Yankees hat and then we talked for a while before he had to leave. So I left after he did and I went to the mall because I was going to buy a Yankees hat since I told him I had one.

"Anyway, he texted me something about killing himself in Hot Topic because I was being mean to him so I panicked and ran in there yelling at him not to do it. People were staring at me so he brought me out into the parking lot and showed me that he stole some things and then he thanked me.

"After being in the parking lot for a while we rode home together on the bus and he sat next to me and our legs were touching!" Ichigo practically squealed.

"Then he let me listen to his Ipod with him and he likes some really awesome music you know. But there is one bad thing, he has a girlfriend."

"_Aww, that sucks."_ Toshiro finally participated in Ichigo's monologue.

"Yeah, except he told me that he wants to break up with her! Isn't that awesome? Anyway I accidently told him that I forgot to buy my hat and I had to make up a lie, so I said that Dad got blood on my old one and I'm not sure that he believed me though, but I guess he felt bad and right before he got off guess what he did." Ichigo demanded.

"_Oh let me think…… MANSEX!!!!!!!!"_

"What?! NO!" Ichigo blushed, thankful that Toshiro wasn't there to see it. "He gave me his hat."

"_Awww! That's so sweet! Are you done talking now? You talk way to much."_

"No, I'm going to annoy you so that you hate me forever" Insert Evil laugh here.

"_Umm, wow. Shut up, you really need to send me a picture of -Rapist."_

"He didn't rape me!"

"_Uh huh, sure he didn't, Ichi. Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

"Shut up! So what are you doing and why are you so happy today?"

"_Well… No reason..."_ Toshiro teased.

"Who is he?"

"_He's in my geometry class, his name is Kusaka, he sits next to me. We just got new seat today."_

"Aww, yay for you!" Ichigo was glad that his friend finally found someone to like.

"_Yeah he's really sweet and funny and hot and-"_

"Toshiro and Kusaka sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-"

"_Fuck you, Strawberry."_ And then Toshiro hung up.

-

_Haa, a little boring I know._

_Yeah, someone gave Toshi some sugar, poor kid._

_Now I have a question for y'all, I've told you that this is based off of real life and that it's dedicated to Setia-chan right? Well obviously it has something to do with Setia-chan and she's my bestes friend so Ichigo and Toshiro must be based off of us right? I was wondering, who do you think is me and who is Setia-chan. _

_Just wondering._

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay this is the longest one yet and I don't think they'll all be this long so don't get your hopes up. :D_

-

Shirosaki wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to stay warm in the rain that fell freely from the clouds. He had forgotten his hoodie and now severely regretted doing so. It was Monday again, one of his usual days to go to the library and he was hoping to see his favorite redhead sitting at one of the computers or browsing through the selection. It also happened to be raining, and Shirosaki was thoroughly soaked by the time he reached the door that led to the library's warm interior.

After he stepped inside he shook the water out of his hair, ignoring the glares thrown his way by a couple who were standing right next to him.

He really did not like the rain.

He proceeded to make his way to the computer terminals, chains clinking the whole way. He immediately caught sight of his favorite strawberry, typing away on the computer, looking at Myspace it seemed.

Shirosaki suddenly grinned, he made sure to walk quietly, sneaking up on Ichigo and quickly looked over Ichigo's shoulder at the computer.

"Boo." He whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo yelped loudly and fell out of his chair, the chair crashed to the floor and the two immediately received glares from other patrons of the library. Shirosaki received one from Ichigo as well.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded of Shirosaki as he pulled himself to his feet and then promptly sat back down.

"I wanted to see the expression on your face." Shirosaki said as he leaned against the computer desk and smirked at Ichigo.

"Asshole." Ichigo said, but couldn't quite manage to keep up his glare. He turned his attention back to his computer and Shirosaki leaned his head on his shoulder, peeking at the screen, being the nosy albino he was.

"What'cha doing?" Shirosaki asked in a playful tone.

"I'm checking my email…" Ichigo said slowly as though it should be obvious.

"Have fun with that!" Shirosaki said cheerfully with a smirk. He then threw himself into the computer chair next to Ichigo and signed on.

"Hey," Ichigo said and Shirosaki turned to him. "Do you have a Myspace or Facebook?" He asked and Shirosaki grinned happily, little Shirosaki clapped his hands inside his head.

"Yup! I've got both, would you like to know what they are?" Shirosaki leaned forward a bit so that their faces were only about six inches away from each other.

"Um, yeah," A blush dusted across Ichigo's cheeks at the close proximity and little Shirosaki squealed at the sight.

"Right, just search for my name on them, I'm sure you'll find them." Shirosaki grinned and sat back in his chair, having way too much fun in teasing his redhead.

"Whatever" Ichigo mutter and the two continued to use their computers, talking about random subjects ranging from music to fruit. When the subject of their conversation landed on food it was about lunch time and both guys were getting a little hungry.

"I was actually thinking about going to get something to eat after this, why don't you come?" Ichigo asked, not looking Shirosaki in the eyes.

'Did he just ask me on a date?' Shirosaki blinked, then quickly regained his composure and grinned. "Sure, why not? Is it okay if I pay you back, since I don't have any money on me?" He asked and Ichigo nodded. "Where are we headed to?" The two stood up and gathered their things, getting ready to head outdoors, where it was still raining.

Damn it.

"I was thinking we could go to Urahara's, just in front of the library." Ichigo said as he zipped up his Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. The two exited the library and started down the steps out front, careful not to slip in any of the puddles that littered the ground.

Shirosaki reached over to Ichigo and pulled his hood up and made sure it covered his hair. "Keep your hood up, I don't want you to get wet." Shirosaki saw the faintest of blushes on Ichigo's face and he smiled at him.

"Thanks," He muttered so quietly that Shirosaki almost didn't hear him. The albino just smirked and they continued walking as they talked again about random things, getting to know each other more and more.

They entered the small café and were immediately greeted by a man in a green and white striped bucket hat who wore a black robe and sandals.

"Hello!!! Welcome to my humble abode! Jinta will show you to your seats!" The man's eyes were hidden by the edge of his hat and he covered his mouth with a fan so all that was seen of his face was his nose.

A little kid with red hair suddenly kicked Shirosaki in the back, sending him flying to the floor. "What was that for?" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and picked the kid up by the front of his t-shirt.

"I was just trying to get you to move! Jeeze! No respect these days!" The kid yelled and struggled in Shirosaki's grip.

"Let him go, Shiro." Ichigo said, "He's just going to show us our table, he's weird like that."

Shirosaki reluctantly lowered him to the ground with a growl and allowed himself to be led to a table near a window. He took this moment to look around at the rest of the café and noticed that it was crowded despite the lack of manners in the employees. Almost every table was filled and the atmosphere was warm and friendly. Shirosaki would've rather been at a rock bar where it was dark and dangerous, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

A small girl who looked to be maybe twelve, about the same age as the redhead kid, walked up to their table. She had black hair worn in pigtails and depressed droopy looking eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ururu, I'll be your server today, how may I serve you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I'll have a hamburger and a sprite." Ichigo said after looking at his menu for a moment.

"I'll have the same, except a pepsi instead of sprite." Shirosaki said lazily, draping his hand across the back of his chair.

Ururu nodded and headed to a door located on the other side of the restaurant.

Shirosaki caught sight of a newspaper lying on an abandoned table, he leaned backwards to picked it up and located the comics section.

"I like this one!" He said, showing a colorful comic with an orange cat to Ichigo. He then began to describe what was going on in the comic to Ichigo who was sitting on the other side of the table, sometimes he would switch to another comic.

"So, where have you gone to school?" Ichigo asked randomly.

"Well, I'm going to Kent State University right now, but I've gone to five different high schools." Shirosaki said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Five?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was expelled once in my freshman year, and twice in both my sophomore and junior years. I straightened out my act enough to be able to graduate though." He grinned like it was a joke.

Then their food came to the table and an extra plate was placed in the center of the table. "Onion rings on the house, by order of the owner." Ururu said in explanation. Shirosaki saw the bucket hat and sandals guy waving at them from the door to the kitchen.

Weirdo.

"Wow, thanks Ururu!" Ichigo said with a smile and Shirosaki swore his heart melted as the lights glittered off of Ichigo's white teeth, making his face glitter.

Shit, he really has to stop trying to be poetic, it's pathetic.

"I need to get a car." Ichigo said seemingly out of nowhere. Shirosaki saw his strawberry looking at the car ads in the paper and he grinned.

"Cars are cool, but I like motorcycles better." Shirosaki smirked. "I should take you out for a ride someday."

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" Ichigo looked so excited. Shirosaki allowed himself to imagine for a moment, Ichigo riding on the back of his motorcycle and holding onto his waist for dear life.

Yeah. That's a nice image.

"Have you ever been to a restaurant called Grimm's?" Shirosaki asked.

"No, I can't say I have." Ichigo said.

"I'll have to take you there sometime, we can take my motorcycle there." Shirosaki said as the two ate their lunch.

"O-okay, then." Ichigo smiled.

They finished the rest of their meal and Ururu brought them their check, which came to a total of eleven dollars exactly. Ichigo paid for it and they left the café, Shirosaki was pleased to see that the rain had let up to a light drizzle.

"So I guess I owe you eleven dollars, huh?" Shirosaki said.

"What, but that was both of our-" Shirosaki interrupted him.

"Well, it's the guy that usually pays for the girl, right?" The albino smirked.

"AND WHAT THE FUDGE IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ichigo exploded.

Shirosaki looked shocked and blinked, "Did you just say fudge?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

"Why don't you just say fuck like every other sane person?"

"Fuck you."

-

_I have nothing to say._

_Hope y'all enjoyed it!_

_Remember Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love!_

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	11. Chapter 11

Ah Tuesdays… Ichigo hated them as much as the average person hated Mondays because in Ichigo's mind Tuesdays were Mondays and were basically then beginning of the week. This particular Tuesday one could find Ichigo sitting in geometry staring into space as the rest of his class diligently took notes. A notebook sat open to blank page in front of him and he held a number two pencil loosely between his forefinger and thumb.

His thoughts drifted as his teacher droned on about congruent triangles and the different kinds. It all confused him and he really didn't care all that much, not when he had other things on his mind.

Like Shirosaki.

The man intrigued him, Ichigo had always known he was gay but he had never liked anyone this much, not even that one boy he knew in freshman year. Ichigo was pretty sure he had been straight anyway.

But Shirosaki was someone he couldn't stop thinking about, no matter how hard he tried. It made his stomach hurt whenever he wasn't with him, but as soon as he saw Shirosaki his pain would go away, as if the albino was a cure to all of his ailments.

Not only did Ichigo like Shiro's looks but he loved everything about him. There wasn't a single flaw that Ichigo could find, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Sure, Shiro was a thief, but that was nothing, something Ichigo could easily overlook unless it got too intense, as long as he only stole petty things, nothing too important, Ichigo could deal with it.

Maybe Shiro could be a bad influence on Ichigo, but he didn't care, he wanted to lose himself in those eyes, that voice, those arms. Ichigo was sure he could very easily get lost, he wasn't completely sure that he wasn't lost now.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but didn't bother to take it out. He had seen his teacher pick up phones and he did not have fifteen dollars at the moment to get it back. He would have to wait until his study hall next period, none of the teachers in there ever paid any attention.

He briefly wondered who had texted him, nine out ten chance that it was Toshiro, but it could be someone else, Toshiro wasn't his only friend, just his best friend. Though Toshiro was the only friend he had trusted enough to tell him about Shirosaki. He sighed quietly and rested his head on the table, he wished that he were at home and watching Sweeney Todd, or Pirates of the Caribbean, or some other movie with Johnny Depp in it. He really needed a dose of Johnny Depp.

He felt his phone vibrate once again and he furrowed his brows in confusion, Toshiro almost always waited until he texted back, unless he had something really important to tell him. Ichigo glanced at his watch, only two minutes until the bell rang, whoever was texting could hold on for that long, and if not then too damn bad.

He sighed, he knew if he skipped school again this week then his dad would kill him, literally. He would have to wait until next Monday to see Shiro again. That's six whole days, though maybe he could see him on the weekend.

Either way this was going to be a long week.

_-_

_Yes I know this was short, I'm very sorry for taking so long in posting this, I promise I have reasons, but I know you don't want to hear them so I'll just let you go._

_Remember Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love! Though I don't deserve it!_

_Peace Out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are your eyes so weird?" Shirosaki had been hearing that question his entire life. Constantly people would ask him about his eyes, then his skin, and finally his hair. Throughout his twenty years of living he had listened to people talk about him behind his back, all speculating about the origins of his physical characteristics. People never tired of asking him those questions.

Though he was asked almost always at least once a day he had never told a single soul about the real reason he looked like he did. He never told a single one of his many girlfriends or boyfriends, though they had all asked. Twice, in the past few years, little children had asked him about his appearence. The first time he smiled the most politely he had ever done in his life and said calmly, "I'm an angel, kid." The girl, who looked to be maybe four or five years old, wandered back over to her parents with a look of intense wonder in her wide eyes.

The second time a boy, probably around the same age as the girl before him, asked. Shiro grinned his usual insane grin, looking for all the world like a mental institution escapee. "I'm a devil, right now I'm on my way to meet Satan, want to come along?" His grin widened as he held his hand out to the small boy. The poor kid ran away crying for his parents, eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down his face. Shirosaki had just went along with his business without a second glance.

All of his girlfriends and boyfriends in the past had asked him about his looks the first time they met, although it annoyed him immensely, he put up with it without stabbing them. One of the things he admired in a person was when they didn't say a single thing about his eyes, skin, or hair.

Perhaps that was why he liked Ichigo so much. They had known each other for over a week and Ichigo still hadn't said a thing.

Speaking of Ichigo, Shiro had texted him like five minutes ago, why hasn't he texted back? Shirosaki pulled out his phone and stared at it, as if he was willing it to ring with his mind. After about thirty seconds he growled and threw the phone at a pillow where it bounced onto his bed unharmed.

He picked it up again and quickly resent his last text, hoping Ichigo would answer soon. He smiled lazily as he finished and lay down on his bed. He sprang up from it though as an idea struck. He walked over to his desk in the corner of his room and powered up the computer. He decided he was going to do a little bit of internet stalking. He logged onto myspace and easily located Ichigo among his friends list. He clicked on the picture of him and examined his profile.

Ichigo never posted any blogs but his profile was composed of black and red skulls in the background. Shiro looked through most of his statuses, he was quickly discovering that Ichigo liked to goof around a lot, and that his friend, Toshiro, like to hack his myspace and post random statuses. Shiro decided to see what Ichi's best friend was like.

It wasn't hard to find Toshiro, he was number one in Ichigo's top friends, though his display name threw Shirosaki off for a moment. Toshiro's display name was, Hyorinmaru. The picture showed a teen with white spiky hair and turquoise eyes. The picture was of him and Ichigo with their arms around each others shoulders. His myspace layout was.... Adam Lambert? Shiro must have made a WTF? face. Isn't that the gay runner up from American Idol?

Shirosaki was suddenly assualted with memories of his crush on the guy. He had to admit that he was hot, if not a little too old for Shiro. Toshiro's profile told a lot about him. It was obvious that he liked yaoi, and anime. He was also a big reader, considering his huge list of favorite books. Toshiro did not people at his school in Texas apparently. This one Mexican chick with glasses that looked like a slut kept commenting on his profile.

Shirosaki continued to learn about Ichigo's best friend, he really liked the Harry Potter books and movies and loved rock music. Toshiro hated any kind of prejudice and loved all of the people he considered friends. Shiro decided that he liked this kid. He moved his cursor over the add button and clicked.

He salmmed his head against the computer when it asked for Toshiro's last name or email address.

Shirosaki just stared at it for a full two minutes while he tried to remember if Ichigo ever mentioned his friend's last name. It suddenly clicked, Shiro remembered reading it on one of their profiles. He entered "Histugaya" into the text bar thingy. When it sent the request he sat there feeling pround of himself before he remembered something.

He dived at his bed where he had left his cell phone, knocking over a few lamps and piles of magazines in the process. After he landed on his bed he held his cell phone in the air as a flight of angels sang hallelujah, at least in his mind, when he saw he had a new text.

He then promptly fell off of his bed and landed on his head on the floor.

_A/N: I swear FanFiction. Net hates me. Ugh._

_I am so very sorry about taking so long and I'm sad to say I do not know when the next chapter will be out. I am happy to say that I will be start a new ShiroIchi story, and hopefully the first chapter will be up tomorrow. If anyone care about why this took so long just ask and I'll tell you._

_Remember Faves/Alerts/Reviews are love!!!!_

_I really love all of my readers!!!_

_Peace out!_

_-Emmy-chan_


	13. Sorry Guys

**Hello this account and all fiction associated with it has been ****_ABANDONED._**** I am very sorry to anyone who enjoyed my stories. I have decided to create a new account, the username is TrenchWarfare. I needed a fresh start after a bad experience. There are a few stories I may rewrite/continue over there, but ****_no promises_****. Thanks for being very awesome and very supportive of me. I love you all.**


End file.
